<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All of My Eyes by rocksalts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114268">All of My Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocksalts/pseuds/rocksalts'>rocksalts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suptober20 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel's True Form (Supernatural), Ficlet, Flustered Dean Winchester, M/M, Smart Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocksalts/pseuds/rocksalts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas tells Dean a little bit about his true form.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suptober20 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All of My Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>suptober20 day 15 prompt: third eye (ficlet) | destiel | ~330 words</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel didn’t think this warranted the amount of shock and betrayal that Dean was expressing at this very moment.</p>
<p>Knocking over his beer bottle to let what was left of it muck up the floor was a minor gut reaction. Cas figured he could clean it later, and it’s not like the bottle had broken or anything.  But then Dean’s eyes were wide, and he had left the room to retrieve Sam from his, sitting him down in front of Cas.</p>
<p>Dean braced a hand on Sam’s shoulders, and looked at Cas wildly.</p>
<p>“Tell him what you told me.”</p>
<p>Cas sighed. He was sure it wouldn’t be a big deal to Sam, who was flicking his eyes back and forth between them, looking uncomfortable. </p>
<p>“Ah, you don’t have to, Cas…” Sam tried.</p>
<p>“No—would you—Cas, tell him.”</p>
<p>“Your brother simply inquired as to whether or not I have a third eye. So I told him that I have multiple eyes. And three sets of wings.”</p>
<p>Dean let out what sounded like a whimper.</p>
<p>“I was <i>joking</i> when I asked about the third eye,” he rushed to tell Sam. “The dude said something profound again and I—but I didn’t—did <i>you</i> know about this?”</p>
<p>Sam gives Cas a look, shrugging out of Dean’s grip.</p>
<p>“Yeah, dude, he’s a seraphim. There’s a whole bunch of lure written about them pretty much everywhere. You’re telling me you <i>didn’t</i> do any research?”</p>
<p>Dean stared at him, looked back at Cas, and stood. He wordlessly left the room, and Cas’ eyes trailed after him.</p>
<p>“Sorry he freaked, Cas,” Sam sighed. He rested his arms on the table, flipping open the book that happened to be there. “He has this thing…he’s always wanted to—to see you, I guess. But then when you, uh…burned Pamela’s eyes out…”</p>
<p>“Not the best first impression,” Cas finished with a nod. He looked down at his hands. It was a while before he spoke again, figuring Sam would be too enthralled in the book he picked up to hear him.</p>
<p>“I do sometimes wish Dean could see me, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow my tumblr if you enjoyed, @rambleoncas<br/>I post my suptober20 prompts on there first !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>